May The Best Man Win
by Narcissaist
Summary: Bellatrix is a power hungry woman, and there is no greater source of power than the Dark Lord. Or is there? Could someone else really take the place in Bellatrix's heart where the Dark Lord is supposed to reside?
1. Chapter 1

****This is for web-of-truth. I hope this story will be to your liking!

I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! But I am moving tomorrow so I can not promise an update next week, but I will try my hardest! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She loved him; she loved power. He was the biggest source of it she had ever seen. How could one being hold so much power inside? He had to be a god. To her, he was. A beautiful, powerful god. But she was blinded by her hunger for power; he was not as beautiful as she thought. He was a man who looked as though he was turning into a monster. His eyes had turned from cold blue to brilliant red. His lips had thinned so much that it looked like he had none. But she didn't want a man. Which itself was a good thing, for he had no desire to be a man.

Every person in this world craves for something. Every person has one thing they long for so much that they would do anything possible to get it. For her, it was power. For him, it was immortality. He didn't care what he had to do. As long as he became immortal in the end, everything else would be fine. He tortured and killed. He even split his own soul. And he was planning on doing so again.

"I've returned my lord. I bring before you the items you wanted." Bellatrix said as she quickly walked into her master's study and kneeled before him. He motioned for her to rise. She did so, and placed upon his desk the treasures he had requested. He took one, a golden goblet, and looked at it carefully.

Helga Hufflepuff's Cup

He placed it back on his desk and picked up the second thing that Bellatrix had placed on his desk. A locket. Salazar Slytherin's locket to be exact. The silver chain held a silver locket that had a green snake engraved on it. It was his family heirloom, but it had fallen into someone else's hands before his mother had a chance to get it. Finally grasping it in his hands gave him a sense of exhilaration.

He looked back to Bellatrix, who had been watching intently while he looked at his locket. He got up from his chair and walked around his desk to her. Bellatrix lowered her head, using her long black locks to shield her face.

"My Bella." He said, as he used his finger on her chin to raise her head. "You have done very well Bella, and you deserve to be rewarded. Wouldn't you agree?"

"If you think I am worthy, master." She said, lowering her eyes. She was unable to move her head due to the fact that he was still holding her head with his finger.

"You don't think you deserve to be rewarded? Well then I guess you shan't be." Lord Voldemort had started to walk away from her, when she practically jumped over to him.

"Please master." Bellatrix begged. "Please, I would be so very great full if you were to reward me." Her eyes were watering now.

He turned to look at her with his eyes slightly in a glare.

"Do you think you deserve a reward, Bellatrix?"

"Please master." She begged once more.

"Answer the question Bellatrix." Voldemort snapped. Her head lowered so far her chin must have hit her chest.

"I think, I did very well in my task, my lord." She dared to look up. He did not look satisfied with her answer. She lowered her head once more, before continuing. "Yes, I think I deserve a reward, master." She prepared herself for the curse she knew he would use.

"That is very presumptuous of you, my dear Bellatrix."

Yes, she knew it would come. As she waited for the bone crushing pain, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. The pain from the curse never came. What was taking him so long? He probably wanted to see her squirm before placing her under his cruciatus. As she chanced a peek at him, she was shocked by the contact of a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes grew wide as she realized whose lips they were.

Bellatrix closed her eyes in bliss, and dangerously put her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. She was pleased beyond words when her master wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. His tongue rubbed against her lips, and she immediately opened them to allow him entrance to her mouth. Their tongues battled each other in a war of passion.

Bellatrix could not believe what was happening. Her master was practically snogging her. Not that she would ever complain; he was quite marvelous at it. He certainly was talented with his tongue. Bellatrix's mind strayed to other thoughts of what he could do with that tongue.

She was disappointed when he pulled away from her suddenly.

"Would you like to find out what I can do with my tongue?" Voldemort asked in a cheeky whisper. Bellatrix's eyes widened in disbelief. It was a dream. It most certainly was a dream.

"It is not a dream, Bellatrix." He whispered, as he crashed his lips back to hers. After a couple more minutes of their tongue fight, his mouth left hers.

"I think I have rewarded you enough. Enough for tonight, my Bella." He stroked her face as he used his pet name for her. She tried to lean into his touch, but it was gone before she even had a chance.

"Leave me now, Bella." Voldemort commanded. She bowed dutifully and left with a soft "goodnight master".

* * *

Reviews are love! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry it has taken this long! Sooo many things have happened. The main one was that my Beta had a concussion. She is much better now, but trying to finish up school. So this chapter has not seen my Beta. Depending on her the next chapter might not be either, but once she sends me the fixed ones I will repost them :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"I want you to go on a raid with Rodolphus LeStrange."

"But my lord, with all due respect, I fair better with Rosier. Could I not do it with him?"

"No Bellatrix!" Voldemort snapped, and Bellatrix lowered her head quickly. "I granted LeStrange's request to lead this raid, and I have assigned you to go with him. Have I chosen wrong when I picked you to be my favorite? Are you not my most loyal follower?" He hissed.

Her eyes widened and she fell to his feet, kissing the hem of his robes.

"Of course I am your most loyal my lord! You have not chosen wrong! I swear to you! I shall do as you have commanded, I will do so with honor and pride! I will go with LeStrange and get the information you desire!"

"I do hope so my dearest Bella, for I would much rather reward you than punish you. You will not fail me." Voldemort said as he stroked her hair.

"No! Of course not my lord!" Bellatrix yelled passionately, still at his feet.

"Good. Leave me." His hand left her head and he kicked her away from his feet. Bellatrix got up quickly and left his office, then went to her chambers to get ready for her raid tonight.

Rodolphus LeStrange. She remembered his name from school. She had only seen him about a handful of times throughout the years, for he had been two years ahead of her. He hadn't been a particularly buff young man, but he was very intelligent and was very skilled with a wand.

Rodolphus was popular in school, one of the bad boy Slytherins. Her parents had thought of marrying her off to him, but once the Dark Lord started to show interest in her, her parents ceased all possible contracts of marriage. But she was quite curious to see what kind of a man Rodolphus LeStrange turned out to be.

She left her room, locking the door behind her, and went down the grand staircase to the meeting room. As it turned out, she was not the first one there. To her surprise there was a man stood over by the fireplace with a glass in his hand.

Bellatrix held her head high and walked over to him, trying to distinguish who the hell it was. He didn't look very familiar, she was sure she hadn't seen his face at the table during one of their meetings. When she got to his side, he turned to look at her.

"My my my. You have grown into a woman Bellatrix." His voice made her shiver. The good kind, that sent sweet chills down her back; and she was positive he saw her shake.

"I don't believe I know you." Bellatrix said after recomposing herself. She took another glance at the tall man with big arms, curly unruly red hair and a slight bit of facial hair. He looked like he could break her in half with one hand. Thrilling.

"It's no shock you don't remember me, I have changed quite a bit, at least that's what people say. Rodolphus LeStrange at your service." He said as he held out his hand. As she placed hers in his, he brought it up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. Another chill ran down her spine.

"Unhand my cousin LeStrange. I don't need you corrupting her." Evan Rosier said as he walked into the room with them.

"With her reputation, I would think she would be the one to corrupt me." Rodolphus said as he slowly lowered her hand, but didn't let go yet. Bellatrix wasn't complaining. Rodolphus had a certain air about him, that seemed to just wrap around her and incase her. She felt like she was being crushed by some invisible force. She liked it.

"She may be insane, but you are sadistic. Not even she could do the things you have. Especially that time in Romania." Evan shivered as he said the last part. Clearly not the kind Bella was getting.

"What happened in Romania?" Bellatrix asked quickly. Rodolphus chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm and curiosity.

"Just had a couple issues with some vampires." He said shrugging his shoulders, finally letting go of Bellatrix's hand.

"And werewolves! Don't forgot them! Demons from hell I tell ya." Even said as he shivered again. Rodolphus simply shrugged again.

"Well shall we get on with it then?" Bellatrix asked after a few moments of silence; both men nodded their approval.

They apparated to the location one of their inside sources had given them. There was a secret meeting being held by about three or four aurors, very important aurors. There had been rumor about an allegiance forming against the Dark Lord, led by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

After defeating Grindalwald just a few months ago, Dumbledore thought he was invincible. And many others believed it as well.

The meeting was supposed to confirm whether the rumors were true, or just petty gossip starters. So as they creeped into the building where the aurors had already began speaking amongst themselves, Bellatrix prayed that she got the information that her master needed.

If there really was some sort of army starting to form against the Dark Lord, she was sure he would want to recruit more followers; in the occurrence of an attack on them.

"Dumbledore has given us these rings," a man said as he passed rings to the other men at the table. "they will flash when he is calling a meeting."

The men grabbed their rings and put them on their fingers, looking proud of themselves.

"What are we calling ourselves?" One asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix." The man who had passed out the rings answered.

"We will fight for Dumbledore against this dark wizard, and we will bring back peace to the world. No more innocents will die, not with us around!" A different man proclaimed.

"Aye!" The men said in unison.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Evan all slipped out of the old building without being caught. They had gotten the information they needed, and figured if they hadn't been caught here they might use this place again. They could find out more information if needed later on.

The mission was a success and Bellatrix couldn't wait to get back to her master and her reward. She had apparated back first but was not let into his office, Rodolphus had been the only one allowed to go in. Once he came out he turned to Bella and smiled at her, something weird happened in her stomach then. Almost some kind of fluttering; she had never felt it before.

His smile was amazing. Sinful but romantic looking. Ugly but beautiful. Dark but held a certain light to it. She had seen no other like it.

He walked past her and went up the stairs to his rooms. After standing there for a moment she walked over to the door to her master's office and knocked. It opened automatically, and she took that as an invitation in. Voldemort was sitting on his sofa near the fire, reading a book. She stepped into the room, over to where he was sitting and kneeled by his legs.

"You have pleased me my Bella." Voldemort said quietly. She laid her head down on his lap and he began to stroke her raven curls.

"Shall I reward you then?" He asked, his voice just as quiet as before.

"Oh yes please master." Bellatrix moaned. He bent down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"My chambers. Nothing but your heels."

Bellatrix jumped up immediately and ran to the door, out of his office, up the stairs, through the mansion until she reached his rooms. She opened the door with ease, the wards having been bent for her for sometime now.

She quickly stripped her body of every article of clothing, but left her black knee high boots on. She saw the rope and flogger on the giant green silk covered bed in front of her. And she couldn't contain her moan as images of what the night will contain flashed before her eyes.

* * *

Review please! I want to know what you all think so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! I meant to get this up last week. I went camping, and then I sprained my foot falling down steps :/ I didn't know it was possible to sprain your foot, I thought you could only sprain your ankle...

Review Replies: I would love to respond to your reviews! If you have an account please sign in so that I can do so! I sadly only got two reviews for the last chapter :( please guys, review. I love to hear what you think, or if you have any advice!

But enjoy! This chapter is 2,000 words longer than the last one :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Bellatrix was eating breakfast in the dining room sat at the extensive table. She was the only one in the room, everyone else having eaten a while ago. She hadn't rolled out of bed till almost noon today, she had had a very long, but pleasurable night.

Her pleasing thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of the door to the dining room. Bellatrix whipped her head to the side to see Rodolphus LeStrange coming to the table. He stopped in front of the seat next to her, he looked down at her before taking the seat. A house elf popped in and took his food order, popped out, then popped back in after a few moments with his plate of food. He dug into his food right away.

It was an awkward silence.

"I haven't seen you at a meeting before." Bellatrix said to him as she finished her breakfast.

He swallowed the food in his mouth before responding, "I do a lot of work in different parts of the world. I'm not usually home most of the time for a meeting. Occasionally I pop in for one or two, otherwise Evan sends me all the updates and news."

"Oh." She said quietly. "What kind of work do you do?" Bellatrix asked after a moment.

"The dirty kind."

"I like dirty work."

"Me too." He looked up from his plate now, and grinned at her. Bellatrix felt a heat in her cheeks and knew they were red. She couldn't believe she was blushing, she had never blushed before, not like this.

Sure when she was embarrassed her cheeks would turn the normal pink, but now they were almost red. She picked her head up once again and looked over at the man next to her.

He wasn't terribly ugly like she thought he might be, he was actually quite the opposite. He was very good looking indeed.

"Could I perhaps go with you, to assist you once?" She asked meeting his eyes.

"If the Dark Lord approved I wouldn't object." Rodolphus responded holding her gaze, still smiling.

She smiled back at him and got up from her seat.

"Let us ask him now then!" She left the dining room with Rodolphus shortly behind her. They walked to his office only to find it empty. So they traveled further into the manor to find their master in the meeting room with their fellow Death Eater Evan Rosier. Bellatrix knocked on the open door and walked inside.

"I am sorry to intrude my lord." She said bowing.

"It is alright my Bella, I was just about to call on LeStrange anyways. It seems that those vampires from Romania have decided to attack some of our recruits in that little town you were staying in. Killed all of them."

"But that's more than 50 men my lord! They had great training, how will we make up for it?" Rodolphus asked stepping further into the room.

"Certainly not good enough if they couldn't handle a few vampires."

"It was the whole coven my lord" Evan said quietly.

"I see. Well then. We can't risk another attack. We must get the vampires on our side."

"The werewolves won't be very easy to get if we have vampires." Rodolphus said thoughtfully.

"Yes but it can and will be done LeStrange." Voldemort hissed. "You will make it happen."

Rodolphus bowed his head respectfully. "Of course my lord. Shall I leave tonight?"

"Yes, Evan will be going with you. Leave when the sun rises, you'll have plenty of time to get settled in the town before the sun sets. Then go to the vampires, to get to them you must get their queen. I suspect that will be the only way to get them on our side."

"Yes my lord." Rodolphus started to leave when he remembered Bellatrix's request. "My lord, would it be possible for Bellatrix to accompany us?"

"Do you wish to go Bella?" The Dark Lord asked finally looking over to her standing by Rodolphus.

"Yes master, it would please me so!" Bellatrix smiled.

"Then you shall go. Keep an eye on her, both of you. I can't have my protege maimed, if she is hurt it's your heads."

"Yes my lord." Evan and Rodolphus said together as they bowed. They all walked out of the room together leaving Voldemort to himself.

As soon as they were in the hall Bellatrix jumped with glee.

"Oh this shall be so much fun!" She said clapping her hands together.

"Stay out of trouble. I don't fancy losing my head because you want to play silly games, Black." Evan snarled at her.

"Shut up Evan, I'll keep an eye on her." Rodolphus said.

"Of course you will, you never take them off her. Just shag her already and get it over with." Evan said rolling his eyes.

"I shan't lie, the thought has crossed my mind more than a few times. But the Dark Lord requested no harm come to her, so therefore no harm will come to her."

"I am standing right here." Bellatrix said raising her eye brow.

"Well go get packed, we shall be gone for a couple of days." Rodolphus told her. She ran up the stairs to pack her bags, she wasn't exactly sure what she should bring so she just decided to shrink her wardrobe and put it in her pocket.

Packing was quick, she doubted Rodolphus was ready. She grabbed a slip of paper out of her desk drawer, and sat down to write. If she didn't leave a note for Cissy, she would never hear the end of it when she returned.

_Cissy_

_Going on a mission. No idea when I will return. Don't fret, I'll bring you back something._

_Bella_

Bellatrix folded the note and left her room, on her way to her sister's. Not bothering with knocking, she opened the door and walked right in. She placed the paper on Narcissa's pillow and started to leave.

"Do you snoop often?"

Her head shot up. "I'm not snooping! I was leaving something for my sister."

"Hmmnhm."

"I wasn't snooping!" She said again.

"Calm down, every one does it."

"I. Wasn't." She gritted her teeth.

"Of course you weren't." He walked beside her down the hall way. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, what time will we be leaving?"

"I think four in the morning will be alright. We'll get into town, find a place to stay and go over plans."

"Sounds good. Do we know where their hideout is?"

"There is a cave right outside town they have taken upon themselves to inhabit."

"Well that makes it easier for us."

* * *

It was four o'clock exactly and they were preparing to disaparate to the town they were going to stay at during their mission. Bellatrix had her shrunken wardrobe in her pocket, Evan had two bags, and Rodolphus carried nothing.

"Aren't you bringing anything?" Bellatrix asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Never know what I'll need so I just shrink my closet and bring it." Bellatrix smirked at their parallel thought train.

"Let's get going. I want to take a nap before we have to go see the blood suckers."

Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix's hand so she could side-along apparate with him. She didn't know the location they were going to, and he didn't want to risk the chance of losing her. They landed in a small quaint town, with shops and houses on the sides of the street.

Straight across from them was the inn they were staying at. It was one of the few places run by magical people; although it was a muggle town, wizards and such were excepted by the muggles. They sometimes even worked together, against the vampires when they raid the town to feed.

Rodolphus pulled Bellatrix close to him before walking across the street.

"I can walk on my own you know." She sneered at his lecherous grip.

"You need to stay close, the vampires have just gone to sleep; the werewolves are hunting. They go for magics if possible, apparently we taste better." Bellatrix moved in just a little closer to him. She had only seen a werewolf once, when she was a little girl, the age of 7. One of her best friends was brutally torn apart by the hideous man wolf. It showed no mercy for the poor girl and Bellatrix had barely made it out alive. If it hadn't been distracted by eating her friend, she was sure she would have died.

They finally made it into the inn and Rodolphus slowly released his grip on her.

"Stay close. Who knows what's in here." He whispered in her ear. They approached the elderly looking woman at the desk in front of them. There was only one room available, they took it.

Rodolphus dropped a couple galleons on the desk.

"We are not sure how long we will be staying. Let me know if that runs out." He said nodding his head towards the money. He then led Bellatrix to their room. Not to their surprise it only had one bed.

"If you'd like I can go find Evan and sleep in his room." Rodolphus suggested.

"You can sleep in here if you'd like, I see no problem in it. The bed is quite large." Bellatrix said shrugging her shoulders. She took her mini wardrobe out of her pocket, placed it on the floor in an empty corner and made it large once more with her wand.

"There well I am all unpacked. Shall we go look around the town?" She asked as she smiled at him. He enlarged his closet before turning to her.

"I can show you the town if you'd like. I've been here a few times. I'm sure we have plenty of time to kill while Evan sleeps."

"I can't believe I am related to that git."

Rodolphus snorted, "Let's go."

* * *

Rodolphus took her to all the little shops and let her look around in the ones that peeked her interest. She had gotten Narcissa a pretty little trinket; a silver chain that had a locket on the end. It was supposed to glow when she was around someone that was under the effects of a polyjuice potion. They were coming out of a bookstore, Bellatrix had bought some books about dark arts and ancient magic.

"Do you really think ancient magic will be necessary?" Bellatrix asked they stepped out into the street.

"It's a war Bellatrix, you never know what you'll need. But it's better to be prepared." Rodolphus said as he grabbed her hand.

"Shall we grab something to eat?" She asked as she pulled away to walk ahead of him.

"Bellatrix, wait." Rodolphus called out to her. Bellatrix turned around to smile at him and picked up her pace. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into something.

"Oh! Excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going." Bellatrix apologized to the man she had bumped into. He was very very tall, she had to tilt her head all the way back to look him in the eyes.

"It's no problem at all." He grinned at her. It was then she saw his sharp dangerous looking teeth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, she tried to resist but he had the strength of ten full grown men. He lowered his head to her neck and took in a deep breath through his nose.

"You smell as good as you look, sweetie." He growled. He started to pull her with him and she pounded on him to let go.

"Get off of me! Unhand me right this second!" Bellatrix screamed. The man didn't loosen his grip at all, if anything he tightened it. He continued to drag her down the street until something hit him in the back, making him stumble.

"The lady asked for you to let her go." Rodolphus said with his wand pointed at the man. The stranger turned around to face him, a smile spreading across his face before he started laughing.

"Rodolphus LeStrange! My old friend!" It was said with venom, not with friendly hospitality like most would think.

"Let her go Parrux." Rodolphus said. "And you won't have to get hurt. We can finish our fight later."

"Why should I wait to kill you later? I could kill you now, and get this little thing here." Parrux said as he shook Bellatrix a little; she was not at all pleased.

"I'm warning you Parrux. Let. Her. Go." Rodolphus said through gritted teeth.

Parrux simply turned around and started to walk away, dragging Bellatrix. He was blown onto his face, bringing Bellatrix with him on the ground. Parrux pushed away from Bellatrix and got on his hands and knees. Before her eyes Parrux's skin fell away from his body, in its place fur could be seen.

An inhuman like growl came from deep within his chest, and escaped past his lips. As every piece of skin fell away more of the thick black fur was revealed. Bellatrix's eyes widened in fear. All her life there was nothing that could scare her, nothing. Only her master.

And werewolves.

She tried to scramble away as fast as she could, but Parrux grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. He opened his mouth wide, revealing all of his pearly white, razor, canine teeth. He was going to eat her, Bellatrix was sure of it.

He flew to the side of her and let out a dog like whimper. Rodolphus was next to her now, did he really move that fast?

"Get up Bellatrix." He said grabbing her arm trying to get her up off the ground. "Come on." He finally got her standing next to him, and checked her over.

"Are you alright? Did he bite you? Scratch you?" He asked as he checked her arms and neck. All Bellatrix could do was shake her head, she was in a state of shock. She turned her head to see Parrux getting up, but Rodolphus was still looking her over and didn't see him. She was frozen, couldn't even open her mouth as Parrux jumped at them.

She hit the pavement hard. She was too afraid to open her eyes. She heard the loud rawr and the grunting. Then she realized it wasn't above her, but a far. She opened her eyes, it was a bright blue sky. Her head whipped to the side.

Parrux was on top of Rodolphus.

Her hand went for her wand, but it was gone. She looked around frantically and saw it over to where Parrux had pulled her down. She crawled over to her wand, picked it up and held it out.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed it as loud as she could. Watched as the green light traveled slowly towards her target, before finally hitting him square in the back. He crumbled on top of Rodolphus, and she ran over to them.

"Rodolphus?" She called for him as she tried to get the big lifeless ball of fur off of him.

"Nice shot." He coughed, she laughed.

"Are you alright?" She smiled.

"Perfect, Bellatrix. Just perfect. " He grinned as she helped him up.

"Call me Bella." She smiled up at him. He had saved her from something she had feared since she was a little girl. He didn't show the slightest bit of fear while doing so either, and the power emanating off of him now was unbelievable.

"Let's go get lunch, Bella." He smiled back at her before taking her hand, she squeezed it, she wasn't letting go this time.

* * *

They got back from lunch to see Evan standing outside their door.

"Where have you two been?! It's almost sundown and we haven't gone over any plans yet!" He nearly screamed at them.

"Calm down cousin, you act like the world will be ending. Rodolphus was showing me the town." Bellatrix said as she waited for Rodolphus to unlock the door to their room. They all stepped inside and Evan looked around.

"You two are sharing a room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"We're on business Evan, not pleasure." Rodolphus said sternly. He went over to a desk against the wall next to his wardrobe. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper, he opened it and placed it flat on the table before beckoning Evan over.

"There is a route that leads to the back of their cave, we will take that." Rodolphus said pointing to the small road on his self made map. "And you will be pleased to hear very few werewolves tend to travel it." He finished with a smirk.

"Sweet. Wait," he paused "why don't they travel it." Evan asked.

"Because it's right by the queens lair."

"Oh Merlin, you are trying to kill me. I knew it." Evan mumbled and began to pace the room.

"We aren't looking for a fight, we are going to create an alliance. To do that we have to talk to the queen." Rodolphus said as he refolded his map and placed it in his pocket.

"How do you suppose we get to her? Just walk in? 'Oh hi, so we are the wizards that killed about a quarter of your coven, in return you killed our men in the village. Well we just came to ask for your friendship. You know, so we can use you in the upcoming war.' Yes 'cause that'll go brilliantly!" Evan said sarcastically as he threw his hands in the air.

"Well, yes actually. I'm hoping they'll give us a chance to explain." Rodolphus said. The three of them walked out of the room and Rodolphus locked the door behind them. They left the small building and started on the road to get to the path that would lead to behind the cave.

* * *

They had been walking quite a ways now, and the path had switched from rocks to just dirt. It wasn't a very cold night, but the wind was unpleasant Bella thought to herself. Her hair was whipping around her face and she sighed irritably, wishing she had something to get it out of her way. She used her hand to brush a few strands out of her eyes and pushed them behind her ear. She could then see the enormous cave just ahead of them; it was dark and did not at all scream enter.

Rodolphus nodded his head towards it, "that's it."

After a couple more feet they were stood at the entrance to the cave. They all just stood there, staring inside.

"Shall we go in then?" Bellatrix asked annoyed. These were supposed to be some of Voldemort's best men, and they couldn't even walk inside a cave.

'A cave full of pissed off vampires.' She reminded herself.

Evan cleared his throat and was the first to take a step inside, followed by Rodolphus and then Bellatrix. It was dark but there was a small light coming from the other side of the cave. Bellatrix took her wand out.

"Lumo-"

"Don't." Rodolphus pushed her arm down. "They'll know we're here."

"Aren't they supposed to?" She asked.

"Not yet. Just keep your wand at the ready, and stay quiet." He turned back around and started to follow Evan again.

"Stay quiet." Bellatrix whispered mockingly before crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at the back of Rodolphus' head.

As they got closer to the light they heard giggling and laughing. There were women gathered around a chained up man. It was probably a stray werewolf that dared to come into the cave.

He was a well built fellow that happened to wander into the wrong place. His clothing was missing, and he had blood all over his face and chest. There were chains coming down from the ceiling which held him hanging just off the ground.

"Poor guy, doesn't look a day over 18." Rodolphus whispered.

"The mutt probably deserves it." Evan whispered back as he turned to face Rodolphus. "Rodolphus? Bellatrix?"

Evan's arms were grabbed tightly and held behind his back, he struggled to get free but couldn't.

* * *

I am hoping to get the next chapter up by next week. But there might be another delay, my friend from Montana has come to visit and she only has two weeks until she has to leave.

Remember to leave a review! Reviews are love, and I could use some much needed love...


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I wanted it to end there :P

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 4 Bella's Story

As they got closer to the light they heard giggling and laughing. There were women gathered around a chained up man. It was probably a stray werewolf that dared to come into the cave. He was a well built fellow that happened to wander into the wrong place.

His clothing was missing, and he had blood all over his face and chest. There were chains coming down from the ceiling which held him hanging just off the ground.

Bellatrix tried to scream when she felt the hand go around her mouth, but nothing came out. Something came around her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything. Her arms were pulled behind her and she was dragged away.

* * *

As they got closer to the light they heard giggling and laughing. There were women gathered around a chained up man. It was probably a stray werewolf that dared to come into the cave. He was a well built fellow that happened to wander into the wrong place.

His clothing was missing, and he had blood all over his face and chest. There were chains coming down from the ceiling which held him hanging just off the ground.

"Poor guy, doesn't look a day over 18." Rodolphus whispered. Not two seconds later and he was being dragged away. There was a gag in his mouth, stoping him from calling out. He watched as Evan tried to put up a fight against their attackers, but it was no use. Evan was soon being dragged the same as him.

* * *

_Giggling._

_Running water._

_Splashing._

_More giggling._

The light hurt when she first opened her eyes. It seemed sterile at first, like she was in St. Mungos. She sat up.

_Pain_.

Her hand flew to her head, it throbbed.

The infernal giggling again.

What happened? Where was she?

"She has awaken girls!" The deep voice sounded to get closer as it finished.

A cool hand touched her forehead, it felt good. Slowly opening her eyes, Bellatrix saw a couple dozen women standing around her. They were beautiful women dressed in harem outfits.

"What happened? Where am I?" Bellatrix questioned as she shooed the hand away from her head.

"I am Lana, my mistress has asked me to prepare you for tonight's entertainment." Lana smiled at her and helped her up off the bed she was sitting on.

"Who is your mistress?"

"We will see her when you are ready."

Curiosity got the better of her and Bellatrix complied. At least they weren't torturing her.

She was led to a bath, the women began to wash her hair when she was settled in. Bellatrix insisted she washed her own body.

"What is your name, dear?" Lana asked as she was choosing something for Bellatrix to wear.

She hesitated. These women didn't seem a threat, but then again most mistook her for not being dangerous. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't take as much pleasure out of a kill as the next man.

"Bellatrix." Her instinct told her that this woman wasn't a threat. At least not to her. "Bellatrix Black." She held her head high.

"Ahhh a Black. We haven't had one of those in centuries."

"What do you mean, had one of us?" This woman was crazy.

All Lana did was smile, showing her pretty white teeth.

Bellatrix nearly fell over the bed.

"Shit! You're a vampire!" Bellatrix screamed at her. She went for her wand but she was clad in only a towel.

"Of course. What else did you think we were?"

"We?! All of you?!" She scrambled to the other side of the bed. "I was hoping you weren't vampires! Just crazy!"

"Come over here and get dressed."

"Where is my wand?!" Bellatrix needed it, she felt helpless right now. Naked and without her wand.

"My mistress has it. And I shan't bring you to her dressed like that."

Bellatrix didn't move from her spot on the bed.

"I won't bite." Lana giggled. "It's not my place, my mistress decides your fate."

Still Bellatrix didn't move.

"You will never see your wand again if you don't get over here."

Slowly Bellatrix got off the bed and walked over to Lana.

'Well she hasn't bitten me thus far."

She allowed Lana to help her dress into an outfit similar to her's, and then do her hair. When she finished she brought Bellatrix over to a mirror.

"There. Beautiful." Lana said smiling, looking at Bellatrix in the mirror.

And she was. Bellatrix was amazed, she never really spent too much time on her appearance. It was a waste, the one time she did she came back a wreck after her mission.

"Are you ready to see my mistress now?" Lana asked stood by the door. Bellatrix nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

It was cold and dark, he couldn't see anything. He opened his eyes but it was darkness.

"Rodolphus?" Evan called out to the man that was like his brother, but he got no response.

"Tell Demetrius one of them is awake." Evan didn't know who said it, the voice was not familiar.

He felt someone doing something behind him, but couldn't move. His hands were chained, outstretched above him. Then there was light, he could see three other men in the room, not including the one that was still behind him. Moving his head to the right, Evan saw Rodolphus chained in the same position he was, a couple feet away. His head was hanging forward down on his chest, Evan assumed he was knocked out because his chest still rose and fell. Rodolphus was in rough shape though. He was bleeding and bruised, the poor guy must have had the shit kicked out of him. Evan felt horrible too, he looked up to see his arms full of bruises and some cuts here and there. Rodolphus definitely had the worst of the too.

"Wake the other. Her highness wants to see them." Another man entered the room with two more men. He looked at Evan then over to Rodolphus. "Jesus Vilatos, what the hell did you do to him? I said till they were out cold, not on the brink of death."

"Calm down Demetrius. He wouldn't go out, a fighter." The man called Vilatos responded.

"Well awaken him. The queen wants them now. She doesn't want to postpone her party tonight anymore. She says she has a new bride to present to some one." Demetrius smiled an evil smile, baring teeth.

'I fucking hate vampires.' Evan thought to himself.

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!"

Rodolphus opened his eyes to a man standing in front of him.

"Ahhh! There he is! Good morning beautiful! You sure do put up a fight!"

Rodolphus groaned as he tried to move. Everything hurt. He felt people tugging on his arms, then started to fall. He fell into a set of arms, and was held up.

"Good job Vilatos, now we have to carry him."

"Quit your whining and let's go."

Rodolphus felt himself being dragged, he wasn't sure where, but there was music and laughter getting louder as they kept moving.

"Mistress, these are the ones we caught snooping the other night."

Rodolphus was dropped, he fell face first onto the ground. A bucket of cold water was dumped on him and all his senses came back. He put his hands on the ground, and lifted his upper body up. He stopped moving and rested when he was on his knees.

"I see Vilatos had that one." It was a woman's voice this time. "How are we supposed to find out what they were doing when this one can barely hold himself up?" The woman didn't sound too pleased. "No matter. The other one shall tell us."

Evan was grabbed by his hair, and his head was raised to look at the woman talking. The queen.

"Why were you sneaking around my cave?" Her voice was loud, but she didn't yell.

"We have a business proposal." Evan coughed out. Why didn't they think of a plan for when they got caught? Evan never did the talking, just the work part of it all.

"A business proposal? From whom?"

"The Dark Lord."

"_The_ Dark Lord? The one who ordered my demise?" She stood up quickly from her thrown. "The one who sent men that killed nearly half my coven?"

"Uhh, that would be the one, yes."

She started to laugh, it was shrill, not at all pleasant.

"And you are the one that killed all of our men in the village."

The laughter had stopped, and the queen looked at Rodolphus with wide eyes.

"I only gave back what I received." She snipped at him. She continued to stare at him as she stepped down to where he was. There were woman all around her thrown, in various stages of undress, sitting on pillows. None of them moved as she approached him. The tension in the air was crushing down upon everyone.

"I feel like I know you." She whispered it.

"I should hope so, Leerie." Rodolphus laughed.

The queen hissed as she turned her back to him. "I should have known it was you."

"It would have been nice, save me the trouble of having to patch up these cuts."

"If you hadn't been sneaking around!"

"We weren't sneaking around, we were going to come see you."

"Why were you hiding then?"

"Didn't want to interrupt anything." He smirked, his teeth covered in his own blood.

"Rodolphus you are such a foolish man sometimes. Clean them up. Get them some food and water. We have things to discuss." The queen ordered as she walked back to her thrown.

* * *

"You knew it was me?"

"Yes." Rodolphus responded lowering his head a bit.

"Why didn't you come to me first? We could have avoided all of this mess." Aleera said as she took a sip from her glass.

"Honestly, I did think of it. It's just been so long..." He trailed off shrugging.

"We use to be best friends. What happened to us Roddy?"

"We grew up, and apart."

"I miss you." She said trying to look into his eyes, but his head was still down. "You made me feel like I didn't have to be perfect, even though you knew someday I'd be a queen. You still bossed me around and pushed me down if I deserved it. I do love being queen, it has it's perks, but it's still a lot of work."

"I'm sure you're very good to your people. Mother trained you, I've heard she was the best." Rodolphus smiled at her.

"Mother died Roddy. Before I was 18, before I was ready to become queen."

"Aleera..."

"It crushed my people, but we healed. They said there was so much of my mother in me, but yet there was more. There was something I had, that my mother didn't." She smiled here, but it was sad. "I have led my people unto many victories, something my mother didn't quite do. Where she would seek peace and equality, I seek war and leadership. Our numbers have grown immensely throughout the decade that I have been queen. But I know when I am up against something that I can not rule. And I can't rule your Dark Lord."

"No, and I hope you won't try." Rodolphus looked up at her sincerely. "He is a very powerful and dark man, Aleera. He never hesitates to kill whatever or whoever stands in his way. He is bloodthirsty and twisted, but so am I."

"Rodolphus," Aleera smacked his arm. "When did you get turned?" She joked.

"I kill woman, Aleera. And children. I curse and hex them until they are on the brink of death, until their body has almost given up on them." He said seriously. He didn't want her to think that he was the same person from all those years ago. He had changed. A lot. But he hoped it wasn't too much for her. "My favorite way to end it is slicing their throats, and watching as their souls leave their eyes as the blood pours from their necks."

"Oh Roddy, that sounds so romantic." She grinned at him. "Your wife must be one lucky girl."

He snorted. "What wife?"

Aleera have him a funny look, "You haven't married?"

"Nah. Been too busy with...work." He winked. "What about you? Where's your guy?"

She giggled. "Oh I haven't taken a mate yet. I have also been busy with...work." She giggled again.

They sat in silence now. Rodolphus ate while Aleera continued to drink from her glass. Rodolphus knew what the red liquid was that she was drinking, it was the only thing she could have without getting violently ill.

"My queen." A tall man wearing a trench coat came over to them. "The others wish to know when the activities shall begin."

"Tell them they'll just have to wait a little longer. I have a new girl I want to see first. Get me Lana."

"Yes, my queen." The man left them.

"A new girl?"

"Yes, I will decide whether or not she'll become a member of our coven."

"Where exactly did you find this girl?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Oh, some where roaming about outside the cave. I hear she is quite pretty."

"He-"

"My queen." Lana interrupted Rodolphus before he could even finish his first word. "I prepared her just as you requested." The vampire smiled at Aleera. "She is absolutely beautiful."

"Then let me see her already." Aleera said impatiently.

Lana moved to the side and ushered the woman behind the curtains to come over.

"Bellatrix!" Rodolphus stood up from his seat quickly. "You're alright!"

"Rodolphus?!" Bellatrix looked bewildered. "What happened to your face?" She asked as she put her hand to her cheek.

"Oh, uh, there was just a little misunderstanding." Rodolphus rubbed the back of his neck.

Bellatrix nodded. "Where's Evan?"

* * *

"I knew that leaving Hogwarts so late would be dangerous, but I had to do the dare. I would be shunned if didn't!" Evan explained. The men nodded their heads in agreement. "The damn thing came out of nowhere I tell ya! I was picking the flower and when I looked up there was the bloody beast! His face was covered in blood," the eyes if the other men widened,"I figured since he just ate, he would leave me alone. But as soon as I stood up straight he lunged for me!" Here Evan jerked forward and put his hands up, the others didn't flinch.

"He tackled me to the ground, he couldn't have been a full grown werewolf because I was able to push him off of me. I rolled away and went for my wand, but I couldn't find it. The wolf was starting to get up, and I couldn't find my wand. I scrambled over to where it had leaped on me, there was my wand, by the flower. I grabbed my wand as fast as I could and killed the mongrel." The men cheered and patted Evan on the back.

"Must you really tell everyone that story, Evan?" Rodolphus asked as he came to stand behind his friend.

"Rodolphus!" Evan jumped up. "Meet Farkus, Roy, Trec, Demetrius and Vilatos." Evan pointed out each man. "They're great!" He smiled.

"So am I right to assume you'd rather stay here then come sit with Bellatrix and I." Rodolphus asked.

"Totally right." Evan smirked and sat back down.

Rodolphus couldn't help but smile, it was like Evan was at school again; sitting with his group of friends.

"I shall finish out business and then we'll leave."

Evan nodded and shooed Rodolphus away.

* * *

The room was full of women, and pillows and curtains. Some of the women were bathing in the glorious bath in the center of the room, which looked more like a pond than a bath, it was huge.

Others were changing outfits, brushing each others hair or playing with their jewelry.

And there were a few watching their queen and her new pet.

"But you could have anything you want! A witch and a vampire! You'd be magnificent! There are only a select few with that chance."

"I just want my wand." Bellatrix snapped.

"And you will get it once you see reason!" Aleera yelled. She couldn't understand why this witch wouldn't agree to let her turn her. Men would scramble to be apart of her coven if they got one look at Bellatrix.

"One little nip and then it's over. You'll hardly feel any pain."

"I don't want that! I want my wand!" Bellatrix screamed.

"And I want you!" Aleera screamed back.

* * *

Don't forget to review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the people who reviewed ^-^

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 Bella's Story

"And I want you!"

It echoed throughout the cave; everyone had heard the vampire queen scream. Some of the men ran towards the women's chambers, the rest didn't move from their spots, they just waited.

Evan was one of the ones that had stayed where he sat, if something was aggravating the queen, he didn't want to go find out what. She was dangerous enough when she wasn't upset, there was no need for him to get involved in that.

Rodolphus on the other hand, had ran with the other men. He had to follow them, for he had no idea where to go.

* * *

"Gaaaaaaahhh!" Aleera let out the high pitched noise out of annoyance. "Get her out of my sight! I can not deal with her any more! I will talk to her later!"

Bellatrix wouldn't agree to anything. She was so stubborn!

"Aleera," Rodolphus gasped as he pushed past the other men. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aleera waved her hand in the air. "Just some taxing duties of being a queen."

Rodolphus scanned the area quickly. "Where is Bellatrix?"

"Lana took her into the other room. I just can't deal with her right now, she's trying my patience."

Rodolphus' eyes widened. "What did she do?"

"She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met!" Aleera started to get worked up again.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"I've offered her everything! The best life anyone could ever wish for, could be her's, and she denies it all! Why can't she just understand all the power that being apart of my coven could bring her?"

"Aleera, you can not bite her."

"And why ever not?"

"She belongs to the Dark Lord, Aleera. If she is harmed, we will all be punished. I dread to think of what he will see fit for punishment." Rodolphus said grimly.

"If she means so much to him then why did he send her?"

"She asked to come. She wanted to get involved in some...dirty work."

"And you thought this would be, _dirty work_ ?" Aleera sneered.

"I thought it could have been."

Aleera turned her back on him and started to walk to the other room. Rodolphus followed after her.

"Please Aleera, he will come if she is harmed. He will know, and we all will suffer."

Aleera was walking to the bed that Bellatrix was tied to.

"Guards!" She shouted, four men came from the entry way opposite them. She nodded her head towards Rodolphus and three of them grabbed ahold of him, the other came over and grabbed Bellatrix.

"Let go!" Bellatrix struggled to get away from him.

"Aleera please!" Rodolphus was begging her now.

But the queen would have none of it.

"If your _lord_," she mocked, "is so powerful, and if this little wench means so much to him, then he will come here. Just like you said. If he does, then I shall accept you proposal and you are all free to go. If not," she grinned, "Bellatrix will stay here, and she will be miiine." She hissed as she nuzzled Bellatrix's neck.

"No, Aleera."

A dagger was pulled from a strap on her upper thigh, and she held it to Bellatrix's arm.

* * *

"Do you think everything is alright?" Evan asked some of his new friends at the table.

"Don't know mate." Roy said as he took a sip from his glass. "Suppose we should go find out though, no ones come out yet."

Farkus got up first, and Roy followed him. Evan reluctantly got up and jogged to catch up to them.

"Uhh...what do we..uh...do if...you know. Everything's not alright..." Evan trailed off looking at the ground as he walked.

"Good question." Farkus said as they rounded another corner.

This cave was a maze, Evan had no idea how they got around here. He was sure they had passed that rock four times now.

"Let go!" They heard the scream, but only Evan knew who it belonged to.

"Hurry," he said, "they're in trouble!"

The three if them broke into a run, Evan trailing slightly behind.

"Aleera please!" Evan heard Rodolphus beg as they turned into the room. Rodolphus was being held by three men on the right side of the room. On the left, a man was holding Bellatrix by Aleera.

"If your _lord_," the queen mocked, "is so powerful, and if this little wench means so much to him, then he will come here. Just like you said. If he does, then I shall accept your proposal and you are all free to go. If not," she grinned, "Bellatrix will stay here, and she will be miiine." She hissed as she nuzzled Bellatrix's neck.

"No, Aleera."

Evan watched as a dagger was pulled from a strap on Aleera's upper thigh, and held to Bellatrix's arm.

'Her thigh, that's where Bellatrix's wand lay! If only Bellatrix knew, she could grab it.' Evan thought to himself.

"Wait!" Evan said as he grabbed his own wand and pointed it at Aleera. "GAH!" He yelled as he was tackled to the ground.

"Sorry, mate." Roy apologized as he helped Farkus hold him down.

"Please Aleera. Please don't do this."

"ENOUGH!"

Everything went silent.

"I am going to get what I want! I always get what I want! Do you understand?! And no dark lord will take that away from me!" Aleera was blinded by rage, she dug the blade into Bellatrix's forearm; tearing a cry from Bellatrix's mouth, as she tore her arm open.

Blood was pouring, and Bellatrix was sobbing. The cut ran long and deep, there would be a scar no matter what magic was used.

She fell to the ground, cradling her arm; the man no longer cared to hold her up. Her entire right arm was throbbing. She had to call him, he would know what to do, he could help her. She placed her hand over her left forearm, and prayed he would hurry.

"Where is your _master_, Rodolphus? I thought he would come, and punish us all?" Aleera began to laugh, but she was the only one. "I thought your lord was so great! That he would know as soon as I touched a hair on his little whore's head!" She nudged Bellatrix with her foot.

"It doesn't look like you've touched her hair."

Aleera's head turned quickly to see a man standing by Evan. He was tall with thick brown hair, red eyes and he was wearing a suit. He looked to be in his mid twenties.

"And you are?"

"Some call me "My Lord", others "The Dark Lord", and some simply call me "Master"." Lord Voldermort stated.

Aleera's eyes widened.

"You know, I really hate having to come and resolve issues that I send people to do. It defeats the purpose of sending them in the first place." He said as he glared at Rodolphus and Evan.

He looked over to Bellatrix, then waved his hand to heal her wound.

"I don't take kindly to people threatening the ones that work for me. It is almost like insulting me, wouldn't you agree?" Voldemort said as he began to walk towards Aleera.

Aleera swallowed hard. He truly was very powerful, he healed that cut with just a flick of his wrist. Rodolphus was right, she should have listened to him.

"Why don't we forget all of this mess, and talk about battle plans." Aleera tried a smile.

"Ahhh, so you've decided to accept my offer?" He stopped by Bellatrix.

"Yes. I think we could thrive together." Aleera said, her smile widening a bit.

"Then what was the cause of all this?" He gestured to the room.

"A test!" She said quickly. "To see if you truly were what Rodolphus said you were."

"Hmnhm." Voldemort flicked his wrist once more, sending Aleera flying back into the stone wall. "See to it that you don't under estimate me again. The consequences, I fear, shall be much greater." Putting his hand up, Bellatrix's wand flew from the queen's leg to his open palm. He grabbed Bellatrix by her arm and hauled her up. When he looked over to Rodolphus and Evan, the men holding them quickly let go. "My office." He told them and disapparated with Bellatrix in tow.

* * *

"We are so dead." Evan said when he realized their master wasn't in the room with them. "He's going to kill us. He's going to chop our heads off and hang them above his fire place."

"Evan-"

"'Aye mate, look at them heads up there.' 'Oh yes, I remember them! The Dark Lord was not happy with them.' 'Must have done something right to piss him off that much.' 'Went against orders and his precious little toy got hurt. Took their heads because of it.'" Evan spoke as if he were two other people having a conversation.

"Evan-"

"I can't loose my head, Rodolphus! I don't think my corpse would be very attractive with out it! I'll end up like Headless Nick! Except I'll never get my head back!"

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"Now shut up! We are not going to lose out heads, ya hear me! We will except our punishments, but I don't think the he will go as far as cut our heads off!" Rodolphus yelled at Evan.

He was acting insane. They were two of the best, the Dark Lord couldn't lose them now. Not with this war approaching. They were gunna need as much help as possible already.

Currently the Death Eaters were no more than a group, it was hard to find purebloods that weren't already dedicated to Dumbledore; after everything that happened with Grindalwald.

If Dumbledore really did have an army already, they didn't stand a chance.

"You were suppose to keep her from harm."

Evan and Rodolphus spun around at the sound of _his_ voice, and fell to their knees quickly.

"My Lord-" Evan started.

"Silence." Voldemort put a hand up. "Had I known that she would have gotten hurt, I would have kept her here. She is my prodigy, the first one I have taken. The only one I will have taken. I will not have going out into battle blinded and expect someone else to take care of her anymore. For I see that that can not be accomplished." He sighed as he sat in the chair at his desk. "I wish for her to learn, but I can not teach her every second of every day, I have...other matters to attend to. I trusted you two to teach her, and she was nearly killed." He slammed his fist on the desk.

"Rosier!" He snapped.

"Yes, sir?" Evan didn't raise his head.

"Would you say I am a merciful lord?" He asked.

"Oh yes, my lord!"

"And why is that?"

"Because we are still alive."

"For now, Evan. For now you are alive. By becoming one of my Death Eaters, you have given me your life. In turn, it is my decision on when to end it. Do you understand that?"

"Yes master, I understand."

"Do you think you deserve to live, LeStrange?" Voldemort's asked, turning his gaze to his other servant.

"I have failed you, master. I will take what ever punishment you see fit."

"That does not answer my question."

"I do not think it will benefit you any for me to die, my lord. But if you think I am not worthy to live, then I am not." Rodolphus said honestly.

Voldemort sighed. "Do not let it happen again. I am a merciful lord and I let you off with a warning this time. But do _not_ think that you will go unpunished next time."

"Yes, my Lord." Evan said.

"Of course, my Lord." Rodolphus said as they both got up and left the room.

* * *

"This should be the last one you'll have to take." Narcissa said as she gave Bellatrix another potion.

"Good. I swear Snape purposely makes these taste this foul. Its like he knows they're for me." Bellatrix complained as she downed her last bottle of blood replenishing potion.

"Why must you insult Severus every chance you get, Bellatrix?" Narcissa sighed as she cleaned up the potion bottles.

"I do not trust him! He is nothing but Dumbledore's lap dog, pretending to be loyal to _my_ master. He is not worthy!"

"Please Bellatrix. He is just a fifth year, he means no harm."

"He means no harm _yet_, Cissy. Yet!"

Narcissa sighed again.

"Keep an eye on him when you go back to school."

"Yes, Bella."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I go back in two weeks, you know." Narcissa mumbled from her end of the bed they sat on.

"I know." Bellatrix said just as quietly.

"We've hardly spent any time together."

"I've been busy with the Dark Lord."

"I know, but Lucius and I shall be married as soon as I leave school. I doubt we shall see much of each other after then."

"Of course we'll see each other, Cissy! Abraxas is housing the Death Eaters right now. I'll see you every time we are here together. I promise you."

Narcissa still looked upset, she had her head down, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Come on Cissy." Bella nudged her a bit. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? My treat?"

"Alright, but you have to show up this time. I am not going to sit there and eat dinner alone again."

"I'll be there, I swear." Bellatrix smiled at her little sister.

* * *

"This dark lord is not one to be trifled with." Aleera said, lost in thought. The gash in her head from being thrown into the wall had healed, and she was sitting on her thrown. With Lana and Demetrius in the room with her.

"Mistress, what shall we do if he comes to attack us again?" Lana asked, she was sat by Aleera's feet while Demetrius was playing with his knives.

"He will only attack us if he feels it's necessary." The queen said as she played with her bottom lip.

"And if he feels it's necessary?" Demetrius asked from across the room. He threw a knife at the target hanging on the wall, it landed right in the middle.

"We shan't make him feel that way."

"What are you thinking about, my queen? Your face, it looks troubled."

Aleera patted Lana's head. "A war is upon us, Lana."

"And you have brought us through many. This one shall be no different." Lana nuzzled into her hand.

"This is not going to be like the others my dearest Lana." She began to stroke Lana's hair. "Everyone will be involved, everyone will be affected. Even muggles I think."

Lana's head shot up to look at her queen, she was still lost in thought. If her mistress had doubts about this war, who knew how things were going to turn out.

"Demetrius. Send the warriors to training. I want them better than their best. And begin training the others. I want everyone to have at least some experience."

"Of course, my lady." He bowed and left the room.

"Prepare yourself Lana, for I do not think we will fair well this time."

* * *

"I don't want to impose, Rodolphus. You should spend this time with Rabastan." Evan said as he walked into the empty dinning hall in Malfoy Manor with Rodlphus and Rabastan.

"You are a brother to me Evan, we will all train together. We will be ready for anything." Rodolphus said as he put a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"I want to get in as much possible before I go back to school." Rabastan said.

"One last time brother, then you shall join us." Rodolphus said proudly.

"You really do believe there is a war coming." Evan said to Rodolphus.

"Yes. I do. I've never feared a challenge, but this one, I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Rodolphus sighed. "Something bad, something terrible is going to happen."

"What?" Rabastan asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Rodolphus frowned.

* * *

"He was killed sir." The boyish man said. He had a clean baby face, looked about twenty years old.

"By who, Maruegan?! Parrux has never been so easily defeated! Who could have possibly bested him?!" Another man yelled, he looked to be in his late thirties, with long brown hair and a little bit of scruff on his face.

"It was Rodolphus LeStrange, sir. They met in the towns street, early yesterday morning." Maruegan said.

"Rodolphus." The older man sighed. "I knew he would be an issue again."

"Russell! Rodolphus...LeStrange! He...was...at...was at-" Another man ran in and started gasping.

"Take a breath, Corin." Russell, the man with the long hair said.

Corin leaned on his knees and took long deep breaths to steady his breathing. After a minute he could speak again.

"Rodolphus LeStrange, he was at the vampires' cave."

"Aleera's?" Russell asked.

"The one and only." Corin confirmed. "A pup ran off, so we were looking for him. We saw Rodolphus and Evan enter the cave."

"Did they come out?"

"No, nobody saw them come out. But we couldn't stick around all night, it was too risky."

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think they are teaming up with the bloodsuckers?" Corin asked after a few moments of silence.

"It would be very stupid of them." Russell said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. "I feel like there is war coming, Corin, Maruegan." He addressed both men. "One that will involve all beings, magical or not."

"Russell, just because Rodolphus has been conversing with vampires doesn't mean-" Corin began.

"No." Russell cut in. "It's much more than that. Everything with this new dark lord, and I've been talking to some of the centaurs."

"Ugh. Foul things." Corin spat.

Russell ignored him. "Dumbledore has begun an army, the centaurs will not join him, but they have agreed to stay neutral."

"Why would they do that?" Maruegan piped up and asked.

Russell looked over to Maruegan, the youngest one of his pack. "They feel its low of themselves to get involved in this moment of power struggle."

"That's actually quite wise of them. Why don't we do that?" Corin asked suddenly.

"Because we are already involved."

* * *

Soooo I just wanted to clear a little bit up, about the time line and stuff. Bellatrix is like 19 years old, and training with Voldemort. Voldemort is obviously in his like 40s, but he does look younger because a has like 2 or 3 horcruxes, but not enough to make him look all crazy like :P Severus is in school still, in his fifth year, two years below Narcissa. Narcissa is in her seventh year. As well as Rabastan, and they are going back to finish their years; it's the end of the school year. Lucius is also 19, him and Bella were in the same year together, and Lucius and Narcissa are getting married when Narcissa leaves school. Rodolphus is 21, he finished school when Bellatrix was graduating her fifth year.

Just so none of you guys get confused :))

If you have any questions or anything leave a review or PM me ;)

Next chapter won't be up as quick, I have work, my parents are going to a dance so I must babysit and my little sister's birthday party :P


End file.
